royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Apple's Birthday Bake-Off
Apple's Birthday Bake-Off '''is one of the first webisodes from the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary The whole school is to celebrate Apple White, their future Queen's birthday. Apple expects Raven Queen, her "evil" roomie to bake a cake in order to poison her, however Raven has other plans. Apple, upset over Raven disobeying destiny, complains to Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella. Briar gets reminded by Ashlynn of a plan and slips creature concoction in Raven's cake. Blondie Lockes takes a bite out of the cake and turns into a phoenix. Apple, suspecting that Raven poisoned her cake, hugs her in delight. Briar, envious and deserving recognition, gets questioned by Raven. Briar takes a bite of the cake and suspects that she'd turn into a phoenix, but turns into a turtle and slowly walks away. Transcript '''Male narrator: Another morning at Ever After High, as the students are getting fairest for another typical day. Female narrator: Typical? There's nothing typical about this day! Madeline Hatter: *giggles* Apple White: Is there anything more perfectly charming...than my birthday? Raven Queen: Um... my birthday? Apple White: You're such a kidder! I mean, does the entire school spellebrate your birthday with a Royal cake baking contest? Raven Queen: It's not just the Royals in the baking contest this year! I'm gonna make you the most hexcellent apple crumb cake! Apple White: *giggles* you mean poison apple crumb cake! You wouldn't be the daughter of the Evil Queen if you didn't try to poison me! Raven Queen: Don't you remember Legacy Day? I'm writing my own destiny now! And my cake is just gonna have sugar, and cinnamon, and a little bit of love! Apple White: Can you believe it? Raven isn't going to try to poison me! Ugh, I need an herbal potion soak. Briar Beauty: I wish there was something we could do. Ashlynn Ella: Yeah, but it's not like you can make Raven poison her. Briar Beauty: *gasps* great idea, Ash! I'll pour a little creature concoction into Raven's cake and Apple will think Raven tried to poison her! Ashlynn Ella: We could just get her some cute shoes or something! Apple White: Oh, Daring. A cake with a picture of you on it? *giggles* how charming! Daring Charming: *clicks* Apple White: And now we have Raven's cake. Raven Queen: Taste it! Apple White: *exclaims in surprise* Blondie Lockes: Um, Apple, have you forgotten? I'm your official taster! I have to make sure these cakes are just right! Blondie Lockes:'''Oh, wow! It's so moist!—*squawks*—and tender!—*squawks* '''Apple White: What? Raven Queen: Apple, I swear— Apple White: You did try to poison me! Briar Beauty: Hey! I-I'm the one who—eh... I mean, yes! Way to go, Raven, you bad, evil girl! Heheh... Raven Queen: Briar... Briar Beauty: Um, I...gotta fly! Aww, why can't I be a phoenix too? Hehehe! Oh, well. See ya! Gotta go! Yep, uh, here I go! Blondie Lockes: *squawks* Briar Beauty: Can't answer any questions! Nope, I am outta here! Gallery Maddie - Apple's Birthday Bake Off.png Apples birthday bake off.jpg Apple's Birthday cake baking contest - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png Raven with her cake - ABBO.png Raven Thinks - ABBO.png Raven talking to Apple - ABBO.png Raven Happy - ABBO.png Raven Confused - ABBO.png Raven and Apple in their dorm - ABBO.png Raven and Apple - ABBO.png Not just Royals - ABBO.png Maddie and Daring - ABBO.png Just Right - ABBO.png It's not just the Royals in the baking contest this year! - ABBO.png I writing my own destiny - ABBO.png Briar Happy - ABBO.png I wish there was something we could do - ABBO.png I need an herbal potion soak - ABBO.png How Charming - ABBO.png Great idea Ash - ABBO.png Briar talking to Ashlynn - ABBO.png Briar eating Raven's cake - ABBO.png Briar and Ashlynn - ABBO.png Briar - ABBO.png Apple Happy - ABBO.png Apple confused - ABBO.png Apple Briar Maddie - ABBO.png Apple and Raven - ABBO.png Apple and Blondie - ABBO.png Another morning at Ever After High - ABBO.png Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png briar gets fairest.png Briar, Apple, Ashlynn - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png Raven and Apple - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png Raven - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png Students together.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages